Public Knowledge
}} Public Knowledge is a side quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Asking Daisy in Goodneighbor about work reveals that super mutants have taken over the Boston Public Library and she'll pay to have them cleared out. A series of speech checks can be passed to increase the reward from 200 up to 400 caps. She also requests the return of an overdue book to one of the machines at the library. There are two entrances to the library: an advanced locked door on the west side of the building, or going through Copley Station. The library is filled with protectrons and turrets waging war against the invading super mutants. Regardless of which entrance is used, the robots will be hostile to the player character as well, unless the player character speaks to the intercom next to the door prior to entering and passes a speech check to convince it that they are an employee of the library. If this is done at the western door, it will unlock the door as well, meaning Copley Station can be completely avoided with one speech check. Once inside, an announcement will broadcast saying that super mutants are coming in from the station and the robots will flock to fight them. Once the wave is cleared, the Sole Survivor can then find one of the two book return machines to return the overdue book. After that, return to Daisy to complete the quest. Quest stages Notes * If one has more overdue books (or find more inside the library), they can be turned in to the collection machine for 5 tokens each. The southwest terminal will dispense a Massachusetts Surgical Journal in exchange for 50 tokens (i.e. 10 overdue books). There are 6 in the library: ** Three in the mechanical room, northwest corner of the library, on the floor. ** One in the women's restroom in a stall. ** One in the main reading room on a shelf. ** One in the secondary reading room on a desk. ** Together with the book Daisy provides is a total of 7. To get the journal on the first trip, the player should have 3 additional overdue books already on hand. * Strong likes the player asking for more pay on this quest (once only) and refusing it initially (can do both for two separate likes), but he hates accepting it at any point. Players looking to get the two likes with him while avoiding the much larger disapproval hit will need to haggle and refuse the quest, then dismiss him out of Goodneighbor before accepting it in earnest. Bugs * If the Sole Survivor returns Daisy's book into any book return terminal outside of the library, the quest will keep on telling the player to return the book in to a terminal inside the library even after clearing it of super mutants and the quest says to return to Daisy. However, this will not affect the quest, as once the Sole Survivor returns to Daisy, the quest will be completed. * The quest will not start after talking to Daisy. She says all the dialogue and even tells you to return her book, but no book is given and the quest is not given. * The intercom at the back entrance does not say that the library is closed, but instead responds like a NPC (e.g. 'Huh?' or 'Yeah?'). This precludes the player entering as an employee, which makes the robots hostile. Player can avoid the hostile reaction by entering the console command: PLAYER.ADDTOFACTION FF404 0 Player must still pick the lock to enter the library, but the robots will not be hostile. Category:Fallout 4 side quests pt:Conhecimento Público ru:Достояние общественности uk:Надбання громадськості zh:公共知識